Todos juntos una última vez
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: ¿Qué pasó en el último año de los Merodeadores? ¿Que hizo que Lily, Alice y Marlene, las mejores amigas, se enamoran de James, Sirius, los dos Merodeadores, y de Frank, amiga de ambos muchachos? ¿Qué pasó en su séptimo y último año?¿Qué cosas vivieron que logró que James y Lily no se odiaran? ¿Cómo fue que,finalmente,Sirius consiguiera a Marlene? Para todos ese año fue inolvidable?
1. Capítulo1: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: el Potterverso le pertenece a Jotaká, nada me corresponde.**

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Capítulo 1:

_Reencuentros_

* * *

Primero de septiembre. El día en que todos los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería volvían a la plataforma 9 3/4 para un nuevo año. Para algunos ese sería el primero años que vivirán en el colegio, descubriendo los secretos y maravillas que posee. Para otros, sería su segundo o quinto año para seguir descubriendo los pasadizos secretos, los lugares escondidos del castillo. Pero para otros alumnos, ese sería su último año en volver a subir al Expreso de Hogwarts para ir al castillo, poder estar en las Salas Comunes de cada casa, de poder recorrer los pasillos y para estar, ese último año, junto a personas que no volverían a ver.

Por ese motivo, la estación se encontraba abarrotada de personas, tanto niños, que quería ir en esos momentos a Hogwarts pero eran muy jóvenes, como adolescentes, que se reencontraban con amigos, y adultos, que rememoraban sus tiempos en el castillo. Todos ellos, se despedían de sus hijos, hermanos o sobrinos, y se encontraban con viejos conocidos y familiares.

Se notaba en el aire la alegría de volver a ver a amigos y también, el sentimiento que todo padre siente al observar como sus hijos se iban por un tiempo, esperando que nada les ocurriera.

James Potter se encontraba despidiéndose de sus padres cuando algo, mejor dicho _alguien_, se le abalanzó sobre su espalda, haciendo que perdiera levemente el equilibrio y que empujara, levemente, a una chica que pasa en ese momento.

—¡Cornamenta! —una risa perruna se escuchó del dueño que se encontraba sobre la espalda del chico—. Hoy volvemos a Hogwarts. Es nuestro último año, ¿lo puedes creer?

—Vamos Sirius. Bájate de la espalda de James—la Señora Potter le pidió, más bien le ordenó al ojigris.

La sonrisa ni la diversión en los ojos no se le borró al bajar.

—_Hola, Cornamenta. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Te he echado de menos—_James imitó la voz de su amigo, intentando sonar ofendido por la forma en que había aparecido. Pero se podía notar la diversión en la voz del azabache. Podía entender el entusiasmo de Sirius, pero quería molestarlo, por lo que siguió fingiendo estar enojado—. Así tenías que haberme saludado, no como una bestia.

—James—en la voz de su padre había, debajo de la diversión, una leve advertencia.

Sirius se puso serio, pero sus ojos delataban que algo se traía entre manos—. Buenas tardes, Señor James Potter. Cuanto tiempo que ha pasado—estaba imitando la voz y tono de una persona mayor.

Las sonoras carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer por parte del nombrado. Había extrañado los cambios de actitud de su mejor amigo.

—¿Así que te es gracioso? Esto me es divertido—nuevamente Sirius se abalanzó sobre James, el cual no se pudo defender, para despeinarle el ya despeinado cabello por naturaleza, aún más. Parecía que la nueva forma que tenía de saludar Sirius era tirarse sobre esa persona.

Los dos adultos miraban la escena de ambos amigos divertidos, y un poco preocupados, esperando a que no se lastimaran.

Era cómico verlos a ambos forcejeando, principalmente James que se encontraba con Sirius devuelta sobre él.

—Ni siquiera nos encontramos en el Expreso y ya se están molestando—una voz procedente detrás de los dos amigos hizo que dejaran de forcejear y se giraran para ver al dueño. Esta vez, como si se hubieran puesto de a cuero Potter y Black, se tiraron sobre el dueño de la voz.

—¡Lunático! —y los tres hombres cayeron al piso por la fuerza de dos de ellos. Un divertido Remus se encontraba con sus dos amigos encima de él. Por suerte y previniendo algo por el estilo, Remus había dejado ya su baúl y demás cosas en el compartimiento que utilizarían.

Se encontraban riéndose a carcajadas el lobo, el ciervo y el perro, sus risas se mezclaban, comentarios también. Los magos más jóvenes miraban divertidos a Remus, Sirius y James, mientras que los adultos negaban con la cabeza ni bien los veían.

Lo que ninguno había notado, por la posición en que se encontraban, que tres muchachas, de su misma edad, tenían la vista clavada en ellos.

—Muchachos—la madre de James exclamó preocupada. A veces no comprendía el comportamiento que su hijo y sus dos amigos tenían. Si no fuera que los conocía y que sabía cómo eran ellos tres, hubiera pensado y reaccionado de otra forma. Pero, conociendo a los tres jóvenes, se esperaba algo como eso.

Aun riéndose y molestándose levemente, James, Remus y Sirius se levantaron del suelo y se pararon enfrente de los dos adultos.

Se despidieron de ambos adultos, recibiendo las últimas recomendaciones y recomendaciones de parte de la madre de James. Y algunos concejos sobre chicas de parte del padre de James, que fueron recibidos y escuchados con una mala cara de parte de su esposa, y algunas risitas de parte de los chicos.

—Compórtense, no quiero recibir más de diez cartas, James—la mujer miraba a su hijo, con una seriedad que hacía que su hijo la tomara enserio—. Y eso va para ustedes dos también. Los quiero.

Luego de que se despidieran por una última vez, se encaminaron a su compartimiento, cargando con el equipaje de James y de Sirius, planeando algunas de las cosas que harían ese año. Porque tenían que hacer algo que todos recordaran, que no los olvidaran, porque ese era su último año, y tenía que ser inolvidable. Tenía que estar en la mente y corazón e cada uno.

* * *

—¡Lily!—dos chicas exclamaron ni bien vieron a la pelirroja entre toda la gente. Era imposible no reconocerla, era la única que tenía el cabello del color del fuego.

La aludida no esperaba que su nombre se escuchara por sobre todo el alboroto que había en el andén. Por lo que levantó la vista un poco más, justo a tiempo para ver una mata de cabellos negros como la noche y otra mata de cabellos rubios, la abrazaban, haciendo que no pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Alice! ¡Marlene! —exclamó Lily, una vez salida de su asombro inicial. No había esperado encontrarse con sus mejores amigas ni bien entraba al andén, pero parecía que ellas dos no opinaban lo mismo.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo que habían tenido, las tres muchachas se miraron, esmeralda contra zafiro y ónix. Las miradas de las tres jóvenes brujas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar reírse y volver a fundirse en otro abrazo. Hacía tiempo que no se veían cara a cara. Habían mantenido contacto mediante las cartas que se mandaban entre sí, pero no era lo mismo.

—Las extrañe a los dos, a sus locuras—a Lily se notaba que estaba contenta de volver a ver a sus amigas, se notaba en la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

—Yo también, pelirroja. No tenía a nadie que me despertara a la mañana con sus gritos—bromeó la rubia, mientras que reía.

—Yo extrañé esto—Alice pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigas, y las atrajo hacia ella—. Estar las tres juntas.

Más risas se escucharon de las tres muchachas. Lily fue la primera en separarse para poder coger otra vez su carrito, para poder guardar su equipaje.

Marlene condujo a la pelirroja hasta el compartimiento que ocuparían en el trayecto hasta el castillo. En él ya se encontraban los dos baúles de la pelinegra y de la rubia, y había un tercero, pero ninguna sabía de quien era. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, que alguien venía y colocaba su baúl también en el compartimiento de ellas.

Después de colocar el baúl de Lily en su lugar, salieron fuera del tren, a esperar para que sea el momento en partir.

Se estaban contando las cosas que habían hecho en esas vacaciones y que no habían podido incluir en las tantas cartas que se escribieron, cuando un grito y unas carcajadas se escucharon. Estaban cerca del origen de aquel ruido.

—¡Lunático! —eran Potter y Black que saludaban a Remus.

Lily puso mala cara. Ambas chicas que se encontraban a ambos lados de la pelirroja notaron el cambio en ella, y dirigieron la vista hacia donde la tenía puesta su amiga.

—Lily, relájate. Son, simplemente ellos—le dijo Marlene, al saber el porqué de la mueca que había hecho—. No tienes que darles importancia.

—Marlene tiene razón—secundó Alice—. No tienes que preocuparte. Además, ¿Quién sabe si cambiaron, y ya no son los de antes?

Lily soltó un suspiro. Sus amigas sabían lo que le pasaba.

—Vamos, subamos al tren—dijo, para evitar responderle esa pregunta.

_No, no pueden cambiar,_ pensó mientras que subía al tren. _Son ellos, los Merodeadores. Aunque… _Desechó ese pensamiento que se le había venido a la cabeza, con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Las tres se encaminaron a su compartimiento y se sentaron cada una en un lugar. Lily se había sentado al lado de la ventana. Le gustaba ver el paisaje cada vez que iban y volvían de Hogwarts. _Este va a ser la última vez_¸ se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba acomodando unas últimas cosas (intercambios de regalos entre ellas que se había hecho, recuerdos de los lugares que habían visitado en esas vacaciones), cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abre, haciendo que la persona que menos quería encontrarse, menos compartir compartimiento, le sonriera a Lily.

—Pero miren si son ellos—una sonrisa se extendía en los labios de Marlene al decir aquello, también se podía notar una leve burla dirigida hacia ellos.

_Merlín, ¿Qué te hice?_, eso fue lo que se preguntó Lily, al ver quien estaba bloqueando la entrada, junto con dos personas más.

* * *

**Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review? :D**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Volviendo a lo conocido

**Disclaimer: el Potterverso le pertenece a Jotaká, nada me corresponde.**

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

_Capítulo 2:_

_Volviendo a lo conocido._

* * *

—Pero miren si son ellos—una sonrisa se extendía en los labios de Marlene al decir aquello, también se podía notar una leve burla dirigida hacia ellos.

Remus había conducido hacía el compartimiento que irían a compartir, pero lo que ninguno de ellos tres esperaba encontrarse con que ya estaba ocupado.

James era el que más ocupaba espacio de la entrada y a sus costados estaban Remus y Sirius, ambos viendo hacia adentro. Tenía puesta la vista en la única pelirroja que había, en Lily. Se podía notar que, debajo de la diversión que había en sus ojos, había dolor y amor hacia ella.

Viendo la tensión que se había creado entre su amigo y la pelirroja, Remus decidió interrumpir.

—Veo que nos han ocupado el lugar—pasó por el lado de James, logrando que rompiera el contacto visual con la chica que estaba enamorado, mirando a las chicas. Una leve sonrisa había aparecido.

Menos Lily, que había corrido la vista y la había vuelvo a poner en el paisaje, Marlene y Alicer rieron levemente. Ellas dos también habían extrañado a los Merodeadores, sobre todo Marlene a un cierto pelinegro ojigris.

—Es les pasa por no llegar antes. Nosotras vinimos antes—Alice reía por lo que había dicho su amiga y, al mismo tiempo, miraba de reojo a Lily. Parecía que quería ignorarlos.

—Eso se puede arreglar, McKinnon—inmediatamente después de que Sirius dijera esas palabras, se fue a sentar al lado de la rubia.

Una mirada preocupada de sus dos amigas fue a parar a Lily, pero parecía que estaba en su propio mundo.

La pelirroja, notando que la observaban, movió la cabeza y miró a sus amigas. Luego pasó su vista por los muchachos, dejando por más tiempo en James, para volver a ver a sus amigas. Con un movimiento de aceptación hecho por la cabeza, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

El viaje hasta Hogwarts transcurrió normalmente, algo extraño teniendo a esas tres personas por compañeros de compartimiento.

Luego de que Lily aceptara la compañía, Remus se ubicó enfrente de Alice, al lado de la puerta, dejando el único espacio libre para James al lado de Lily. Marlene tuvo la vista clavada en la pelirroja, esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero no ocurrió nada.

Después de ese momento, el viaje fue tranquilo. Alice y Marlene hablaban entre ellas, e intentando que su amiga también estuviera en la conversación pero no lo lograron. Lily estaba batallando su propia batalla en su cabeza, intentando no caer en sus sentimientos y dejar ver lo que le pasaba. Si fuera una de las caricaturas que ella conocía, habría jurado que una versión más pequeña de ella disfrazada de un ángel y otra disfrazada de un demonio estaban sobre sus hombros, torturándola. Pero era una cuestión de seguir a su corazón, a pesar de que su mente le decía otra. Había tenido esos pensamientos desde que habían iniciado las vacaciones.

Por otra parte pero en el mismo compartimiento, Remus se encontraba leyendo un libro que había sacado de su equipaje, y se encontraba muy metido en la lectura. Era normal de él, por lo que ninguno de sus amigos lo molestaron o intentaron que dejara de leer. Sirius y James hablaban sobre Quidditch. Mejor dicho, era Sirius el que hablaba. James se limitaba a escucharlo a medias, mientras que miraba de reojo a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, sin que la muchacha se percatara de que estaba siendo observaba por la persona de sus problemas.

En algún momento del viaje, Lily se había dormido, sin cambiar de la posición en la que se encontraba. El primero en percatarse de Lily fue James. Al verla en ese estado, no pudo reprimir un impulso. Se arrodilló en su asiento y busco a tientas por su baúl, que se encontraba en el portaequipaje, la capa con el escudo de Gryffindor.

Después de que pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba, volvió a sentarse en el asiento. Bajo la atenta mirada de parte de Remus, que había dejado de lado el libro, realizó lo que iba a hacer.

Con suavidad e intentando no despertar a Lily, le pasó la capa por arriba de su cuerpo, cubriéndola, sabiendo la tendencia de Lily con el frío. Lo que él no se esperaba ni ninguno de los demás cuatro era que la muchacha se removiera en su lugar y que se apoyara contra el pecho de James, haciendo que se tensara por la sorpresa. James tenía miedo de que se despertara y que fuera peor, por lo que se mantuvo quieto y, al notar que ella seguía durmiendo, le pasó un brazo para mantenerla aún más pegada a su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, empezó a subir y bajar su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja.

—No te aproveches, Cornamenta—exclamó Sirius, notando el movimiento de James.

—¡Black! —susurró Marlene, mientras que lo miraba feo, esperando que su amiga no se hubiera despertado—. Cierra esa boca que tienes.

—Puedes cerrar esta boca tu misma—no perdió oportunidad para coquetear con la rubia que le quitaba suspiros cada vez que la veía.

—En tus sueños, Black—le replicó ella, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y continuaba hablando con Alice.

James y Remus se miraron, con sonrisas en las caras. Nunca cambiaba Sirius, y no querían que cambiara nunca.

Lo que quedaba del viaje se pasó entre Sirius intentando atraer de nuevo la atención de Marlene, Remus hablando con Alice sobre algo que había descubierto ella en el viaje que había hecho con sus padres y James acariciando a Lily, observándola.

* * *

_Se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, pero no se veía a nadie, había notado Lily. Parecía que todos se habían ido, algo raro porque había comenzado el curso y todos los alumnos salían para poder relajarse y poder descansar de los exámenes. _

_Viendo que no había nadie, Lily se encaminó hacia los árboles que se encuentran cerca de la orilla del lago, pensando en él. Como se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que casi chocaba con alguien, sino fuera que por ese alguien la había tomado por el brazo, para evitar que no se cayera._

_—Cuidado, Lils—al escuchar la voz, inmediatamente levantó la vista. Le era imposible no reconocerlo. No reconocer ese cabello azabache indomable, esos ojos castaños enmarcados en unos anteojos, y menos era no reconocer esa voz._

_Ayudada por James, se puso en pie, pero él no la soltó. La mantuvo cerca de él. Lily no podía hablar, se le había ido la voz._

_—Lily—la respiración de ambos se mezclaban de lo cerca que se encontraban._

_—James—había bajado los ojos a los labios del chico, pero volvió a mirar a los ojos a James. Cada vez estaban más cerca, sus narices se rosaban. Lily cerró los ojos y…_

—Lily—alguien la estaba moviendo para que despertara—. Lily, despierta. Ya estamos llegando a la estación.

Lentamente y aún bajo los efectos del sueño, entreabrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba recostada contra alguien. Asustada, saltó del lugar en que se encontraba, haciendo que la capa de James cayera al suelo, y se paró en el medio del compartimiento, con las miradas de sus amigos puesta en ella.

—Cuidado, pelirroja—advirtió Sirius, mientras que se terminaba de acomodar su capa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Respirando hondo varias veces, pudo volver a controlar su respiración y así poder regresar a su asiento. James sonreía levemente, mientras que los demás no.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? —le agradeció a James, pero había sonado más como una pregunta, y le pasó su capa. La aceptó con una risa, antes de ponérsela sobre los hombros.

Viendo que ya todos se encontraban con las capas ya puesta, se apresuró a sacar la suya del baúl y se la colocó.

_Fue solo un sueño, Lily. No fue real_, intentaba tranquilizarse. _Pero el haber dormido sobre Ja… sobre Potter no_, se dijo al cerrar el baúl, con la capa ya puesta.

Cuando los seis habían sacado sus baúles del portaequipaje, el Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a la estación.

* * *

El aire frío de la noche fue lo primero que sintieron al bajar del tren y al entrar en el andén. Alice, Lily y Marlene se ajustaron, aún más, las capas contra su cuerpo, para evitar que el frío de la noche de septiembre se filtrara.

—Vamos, busquemos un carruaje—indicó James, al ver el gesto de las chicas.

Y salieron en la búsqueda de un carruaje libre. Entre que se movían por entre los alumnos se encontraron con Peter, el cuarto miembro y amigo de los Merodeadores. Así que, los siete se encaminaron hacia la zona de los carruajes.

—Vengan a este, está libre—dijo Peter mientras que subía. Los demás lo siguieron sin oponer resistencia.

Los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar hasta la entrada del castillo, los tuvieron para que Peter contara las cosas que había hecho en las vacaciones. Todos los escuchaban, Sirius hacía sus comentarios. Lily lo escuchaba a medias, todavía con el sueño que había tenido rondándole por la mente.

—Ahora sí podemos decir que estamos en Hogwarts—los siete habían bajado del carruaje y se encontraban ante las puertas de entrada.

Después de que Sirius dijera esas palabras, entraron en el castillo, en dirección al vestíbulo para dejar sus baúles y poder entrar en el Gran Comedor.

—Otra vez en casa, chicas—Marlene se había acercado dónde sus dos amigas se encontraban y había pasado sus brazos por los hombros de ellas.

Ambas muchachas rieron.

—Vamos, entremos ya—con una sonrisa, Lily empujó a la azabache y a la rubia.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntó Remus, con las risas de James, Sirius y Peter de fondo.

—Ustedes se pueden quedar ahí—explicó Marlene—. Excepto Remus, él puede venir con nosotras.

—¡No es justo! —refunfuñó Sirius, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Y las tres amigas entraron al Gran Comedor, riéndose por la actitud del Black.

—Vamos, Canuto. ¿O prefieres seguir el consejo de ellas? —le preguntó James, con un deje de burla.

Remus negó con la cabeza, e incitó a sus tres amigos para que entraran.

* * *

Después de que la selección de los nuevos estudiantes se realizara, el banquete de bienvenida dio inicio.

Se escucha las charlas por todo el salón. Los nuevos hablaban con los alumnos de sus alrededores, preguntando muchas cosas, y también observando todo a su alrededor. Los más grandes, ponían al tanto a sus amigos que no habían podido ver y comentaban las últimas noticias. O, simplemente, se limitaban a disfrutar de la llega al castillo.

La mesa de los leones era de la que más se escuchaban las conversaciones y las risas, sobretodo provenientes de los Merodeadores.

Luego de que el último postre fue retirado, el profesor Dumbledore, habló.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo año. Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y a los que ya nos conocemos, bienvenidos una vez más—empezó a hablar el profesor—. Unos anuncios antes de que se puedan ir sus cuartos: el bosque prohibido queda prohibido para cualquier alumno—miró disimuladamente a los Merodeadores, que intentaban ocultar las sonrisas—. En los tablones de anuncio de cada casa, encontraran la fecha para la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de segundo año en adelante, se podrán anotar para poder entrar en los equipos de Quidditch de cada casa. Y por último… ¡Qué este año sea mejor que el anterior!

Dicho eso, los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Luego de que todo se calmara, pudieron salir del Gran Comedor.

—Vamos, Remus. Tenemos que llevar a los de primer año a la Sala Común—Lily se despidió de ellos, mientras que acordaban en encontrarse en la Sala Común—. ¡Los de primer año vengan por acá!

James, Sirius, Peter, Alice y Marlene vieron como los alumnos de primer año seguían a los dos prefectos.

—Nosotros también tenemos que seguir su ejemplo—comentó Alice, al tiempo que se paraba de su asiento.

* * *

—Cómo extrañaba esto—Sirius se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había enfrente de la chimenea que se encontraba encendida.

Lily y Remus ya habían acabado de mostrarles todo y cada cosa a los nuevos integrantes de Gryffindor, junto a algunas recomendaciones que les serían útil para el día siguiente. Todos rieron por lo dicho por Black.

—Será mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir. Mañana tenemos clases—aconsejó Remus.

Sirius hizo una mueca. Estaba cómo en el sillón.

Viendo la mueca, James no perdió la oportunidad—. Bueno, te puedes quedar a dormir acá, Canuto.

Con risas, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Todos menos, Sirius. Él se quedaría en su amado y cómodo sillón, solo un rato más.

* * *

**Y acá tenemos el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review?**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima! :D**


End file.
